Colonization
__NOWYSIWYG__ Requirements To colonize you must have researched Expansion ( ). # You then must build a Palace. The number of colonies you can found is limited by the level of your Palace. For example, to establish your 1st colony you need a Level 1 Palace and then to make your 2nd colony your Palace must be expanded to Level 2. The hard cap for the Palace is Level 11, beyond which it is not possible to store all the needed for the upgrade in each town. This means that you cannot have more than 11 colonies plus your Capital. Without any reductions, a Level 1 Palace needs and takes about 4 hours to be built. # You need , , and at least 3 Cargo Ships for each Colony you want to establish. __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: Preparation for colonization Establishing a new colony will create corruption in all your other colonies (not in your Capital). You should upgrade the Governor's Residence in all existing colonies before founding your next colony. They need to be at the same level as your Palace for 0% corruption in all colonies. __NOWYSIWYG__ Choosing the right island You have to carefully choose the right island for yourself.If you have friends nearby islands you can trade with them the resource which you don't have. The is the most valuable resource in the game because lots of is used in the Tavern to increase satisfaction.You have to build at least two colonies as well because you'll need it for your future progress. ; Notes: # To build a level 2 Palace, is needed, so if your first town is not a marble town, and no marble is available for trade in your area, your first colony should be on an island with . # To build a level 3 Palace you need , so if none is available for trade, you will have to ensure that one of your first three cities is built on an island with a mine, or you will not be able to expand your Empire further until you have demolished one of your existing cities and recolonized on an island with a mine. is very important to build army to defend your cities and to pillage other players. The is the resource that you will need only for academies (researches and experiment's) and for the workshop (to upgrade your army). Here you can see how much you will need for the upgrades. __NOWYSIWYG__ Luxury Resources The first thing you must consider is the type of resource on the island you want to colonize. Sometimes this will depend on your strategy and play style. Generally, however, marble and wine are the safest bets because everybody needs these resources. Marble is especially valuable early on due to its extensive use in the construction of buildings. You may even consider getting two marble colonies prior to other resources, since you will be using that much and it is fairly easy to trade some marble to get the other resources you need. However it is sensible to have a wine colony as your second (if it is not your first) as trade can often be expensive or dangerous. Crystal glass is perhaps the least valuable luxury item. Crystal glass is necessary for recruiting Doctors and Diving Boats, building academies and Temples, upgrading Units and Ships and conducting experiments (swapping it for research points) but may be a problem to buy or sell. However, a glut of marble on the market may be harder to sell, especially since Palaces and Governor's Residences no longer need as much marble. # If you start on , get , then # If you start on , get , then (or because you will need it for the academy and workshop) # If you start on , get , then # If you start on , get , and soon after that, you will need both and . # If you start on or, especially , another option is to move to a island and abandon your original capital. A fourth town should probably be on or (if you already have a colony for crystal) as it is mainly required to build Academies and later levels of the Palace and the Governor's Residence. * Choose the island depending on the area. For example, if you can not choose between marble and sulphur but is a lot more expensive than in that area, you should go for a island. On the other hand, might become a very expensive luxury item in the case where you are involved in a war. * Generally you need about one island for 3 towns. Based on that assumption, you can create a island, a island, the islands you need and all the rest . __NOWYSIWYG__ Resources levels You should look at the level of the island's resources (mouse over them in the island view). If the saw mill and the luxury resource mine have a low level, you cannot make good use of them. If the island is full of low-level players they may become inactive or try to leech all the time, making progress of the shared resources very slow. Try not to colonize an island loaded with inactives or people on vacation. Try and find an island that has high level resources because they will have donated a lot more building material to the resource mines. One note of caution, however, is that if you are relatively new or weak and you move onto an island with high-level resources, there are probably also high-level players that could easily farm your town if they wanted to, especially if you cannot or will not contribute your fair share to the island's resources. Most sensible players will allow a grace period of a few weeks if you are a small player before requiring that you begin donations. Check the miracle on the island, different monuments give you different benefits. __NOWYSIWYG__ Distances Try to choose islands that are not too far away from each other; you will need to send resources back and forth to make sure each colony is running smoothly and you don't want to tie up your trade fleet for many hours each trip. Moreover for rapid reinforcement times when defending an attack it is very useful to have towns close together. However, if you are a trader, try not to build them too close either, as this causes overlap in your trading range and makes you more insular; you won't be able to interact with as many different people and alliances. __NOWYSIWYG__ Founding the colony Places that can be colonized have yellow flags on the island view. As soon as you order the colony, foundation works appear on its site. Now you will need to wait for Cargo Ships to load and arrive at their destination. The town space on the island you are colonizing is immediately reserved when your Cargo ships start loading (after you press the "Found Colony" button). If you plan to send additional supplies of , , , or then you will need to have the appropriate number of additional Cargo Ships available (beyond the 3 needed for the new colony). If you send them at the same time, they will share the same action point. Note, however, that beyond some extra wood and a little marble to get the town started, you probably don't want to send extra resources, and here's why: * Corruption in a new colony is so bad that the first thing you probably want to do is upgrade the Governor's Residence, and beyond Level 1 you will also need to build and upgrade the Warehouse. In the meantime, you will have no use for crystal, or sulphur. However, the presence of a tavern that is upgraded quickly will promote population growth and tax revenue. * Unused resources will make you an easy pillaging target since greedy neighbours will know that a new town is likely undefended, and even weak players can easily steal from you until you get the colony's defenses up. You should deploy defensive troops to your new town as soon as possible to prevent this. A new town with a Level 1 Town hall (and no Warehouse) can only hold 2,500 of each resource. This is the maximum amount that you can send with your colony ships. Note that a new town receives 250 (taken from the 1,250 needed to build the colony), so the maximum additional wood you can send is capped at 2,250. You can start using your brand-new colony as soon as the ships return home, when you can start putting your new colony to full use. But remember that your new colony will not be 100% efficient from the start since it will have corruption; you will need to build a Governor's Residence to the same level as your Palace for your colony to be completely productive. ; Note: It is worth building a Carpenter in the newly-founded colony and upgrading it to the highest possible level, as it will save you a large amount of wood by the time you have upgraded your Governor's Residence and Town hall. __NOWYSIWYG__ Post founding of the new colony You should then perform the following steps: # Change your Town's name # Build and upgrade your Governor's Residence, along with the Warehouse as needed. Build a Tavern and upgrade as this will promote population growth while you are working to reduce corruption. Install a port and station a small but effective pillaging army. This way the town will become self sufficient in resources that are needed to develop your buildings. # Don't start gathering resources or research points in the Academy until you get corruption under control. Your citizens may be worth more for taxation at income (no corruption penalty) than in gathering resources or performing research, where they may suffer a severe penalty to productivity. An exception might be if you are dependent on the market for an expensive luxury item, which is holding up the growth of your other towns. # As your town matures and you start sending workers to the island's resources, remember to donate wood for upgrades in accordance with your level of usage, or your new neighbors may resent your leeching. __NOWYSIWYG__ Abandon colony You can abandon a colony from the Town hall. If you wish to abandon your capital, you must first move it to one of your colonies using the "Declare this town to be your capital" button in the Governor's Residence. __NOWYSIWYG__ Why to abandon a colony There are several reasons you may wish to abandon a colony. One is that the local island resources is very low level, and it is faster to move to a more developed one than to try and upgrade your existing island. Another reason might be that you are dissatisfied with the luxury resource on your island, and you want to make a fresh start that better fits your game play style. __NOWYSIWYG__ Effects and tips When you abandon a colony, you lose all resources, citizens, and buildings in that colony. For this reason, it is a good idea to first demolish all your buildings to salvage some of their materials (you can't demolish the town hall), then ship those materials to a different location. You cannot abandon a colony until all "events" associated with that colony are cleared, which includes the shipping of your resources. So if you try and salvage materials, you will need to wait longer. Be careful when demolishing buildings that you save your warehouse until last, so that you do not accidentally lose goods by destroying it. Similarly, you should be careful demolishing your Trading port, as loading goods will become slower and slower. You may also want to build spearsmen out of your remaining population, and send those to other towns where they can be fired to add to your other town's population. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Guides